Hammerforge
Category:Nations Also known as Khazad-Eriath to the Dwarves who dwell there. The Penninsula on which it lies has been dubbed, by the Dwarves, Khazr Rathos. Core Statistics Age: New. Lands: Southern continent of Kharlia, occupying what once was Riovannes. Leaders (OOC): Setzer. Main Ethnicities: Dwarves (100%). Population Estimate: The low 500s. Religion / Worshipped Gods: Ulren, God of Earth and Ord, God of Metal. System of Government: Monarchy with a Council of Clanmasters. Technological Development: High. Important Figures This section heading contains a list of important figures in the development and / or history of Hammerforge, complete with links to their respective character pages. They are in aphabetical order, and should remain so. * Thane Throm Stonehewer, Clanmaster of the Stonehewer Clan and Mountain King of Hammerforge. * True Master Mason Griff Stoneshoulder, Clanmaster of the Stoneshoulder Clan and Crafter and Desinger of Hammerforge. * Dirgul Dragonkiller, Clanmaster of the Dragonkiller Clan and Artisan Blacksmith of Hammerforge. * Theoric Grimforge, Clanmaster of the Grimforge Clan and Master Warrior of Hammerforge. * Shaggy Stormhammer, Clanmaster of the Stormhammer Clan and High Cleric of Ulren of Hammerforge. Important Locations This section heading contains a list of important locations belonging Hammerforge, complete with links to their respective location pages. They are in aphabetical order, and should remain so. * Frostheim, Mighty Watch Tower on the Eastern Shores. * Khazad-Eriath, Capital city and stronghold of the lands belonging to the Dwarves. * Mirosth, Small settlement south of Hammerforge. * Riengarde, the, The large expanse of plains in the center of Khazr Rathos. * Seilius, Small mining colony northeast of the Vertigo Mountain Range. History of Hammerforge The Dwarves of Meridiem have always been under constant pressure to keep their home a secret, hidden, forever vieled from the wrath of Meridallas and his Orcish hordes. However, it was at the coming of the great waves that Meridallas' presence ceased from the land. Then came these men from a northern land cultivating and making heavily fortified ports. But the Dwarves only heard news of this after they've already moved on. The Dwarves only had one ally they could trust, and that was the native wild Elves to Droth Danor. Though originally they fought, they soon found each could live in the mystic valley. Though only a handfull of Wild Elves survive these days. A time of rejoice began when news was heard that the large horde of Orcs deminished and began to seperate into multipule groups again. Giving the Dwarves a long needed sigh of relief that they've been waiting upon centuries for. And relief did happen for awhile. Then Bugbears were sighted all to close to their secret valley. And It wasn't long until a full barage of Bugbears swept into the lower foothills and established there. It was up to the Dwarves to keep their valley safe and so set forth against the Bugbears. Many, many battles wore on and It looked like the Dwarves were upon victory when their King passed. Leaving his two twin sons in charge. Each having a very different view on ruling. This caused friction and the Dwarves to lose a major battle. While the majority of others stayed behind to finally fend off the Bugbear threat. Soon after a few of the Droth Danor Dwarves loyal to one of the twins set forth to the lands rumoured so much about in the north...To Kharlia. But neither sides send messangers, for each are stubborn to forgive. There they found ruins of a old mountain town, occupied by variouis peoples or so it seemed. They also had to ward off a strange foe who wore emblems of 'D', however it seemed after a few skirmishes the strange foes were uninterested in battle and soon left on a single ship. The Dwarves didnt take long to establish the kingdom as they had with them one of the greatest masons known to Dwarven kind. He and his men quickly shaped the old ruins into a strong fortress. Though these Dwarves may not know much of these lands, these lands will soon know the force of HAMMERFORGE.